csofandomcom-20200223-history
SKULL-9
The Skull-9 or Skull Axe (Malay: Kapak Tengkorak) is one of the Skull series weapon in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The Skull-9 is the first melee weapon in Skull series. It is made of special alloy material developed by the government. It has murderous destruction power, especially to zombies. The Skull-9 is available in every game modes and appears as the most feared melee weapon in the game. It can kill multiple targets in a slash and has longer attack range than the seal knife. However, it is very slow when swing and only available for limited period of time. Advantages *Does very high damage to zombies *Available for all modes *Can kill multiple targets with a slash *Does not affect player's speed *Longer range attack Disadvantages *Has a slight delay when slashing *Low rate of slash *Short range for secondary slash *Obtainable only during sale only Tactics using Skull-9 Normal matches *Can kill all enemies in its range with just one swing under the condition that the enemy does not wear armor. *With armor on, SKULL-9 can only reduce the health of the enemy from 100 to around 15, unless you are skillful enough to score a critical headshot. Zombie Mods *The minimum damage is 600. The skilled and lucky player can score damage which amounts to a devastating 8000. *Take a chance when a zombie is being fired upon by humans on at least 2 sides. *Predict the right time to give the slash. *Use it in closed area such as the vents. Zombie Scenario *This weapon is excellent in destroying barrier, as well as dealing with boss. Human scenario *This weapon is pretty usefull to save bullet, can kill Trooper and Lancer with one slash or hack. *This weapon also can kill Titan with two slash (critical). Events Singapore/Malaysia Skull-9 is released alongside with new Zombie Scenario map, the Dead End on 9 November 2011. It can be purchased with 9500 cash points for permanent, which is equivalent to RM31.70. It can also be purchased with 50 Code Decoders package, called as Xcalibur package. Indonesia Skull-9 is released alongside with Dead End on 14 March 2012. It can be purchased with 95000 Mi-Cash for permanent. China Skull-9 is released alongside with M134 Minigun upgrade and Franchi SPAS-12 upgrade and the resale of Skull-1 on August 29, 2012. Gallery V skullaxe.jpg|View model File:Skullaxe_preslash1.png|Ready to slash (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash1.png|Slashing (Primary) File:Skullaxe_slash_start.png|Ready to slash (Secondary) File:Skullaxe_slash.png|Slashing (Secondary) skullaxe hud.png|Head-up dis play (HUD) icon File:Skull9_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster skull9hack600x300.jpg|Ditto File:Skull9decoder50set.png|Xcalibur package cs_assault_20120310_2144090.jpg|In-game screenshot CSOKNIFE06.jpg|A red Tanker with Skull-9 Ej_orEgw_Ow Draw sound Hit sound Attack miss sound Attack sound[ Ditto Wall impact sound Which melee you want the most? Skull-9 Dragon knife Butterfly Knie Tomahank Katana Master Combat Knife Parang External links *Battle Axe at Wikipedia Trivia *There's a bug with primary slash on this weapon. When using primary slash, quickly switch to M79 Saw off and it will have knockback power to Zombies ( Only works with M79 Saw off ). *There is also a bug with Skull-9 where when the player slash and quickly switch to another weapon, the kill icon will eventually become the weapon the player switch to. Category:Melee Category:Skull series Category:Light weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Rex weapons Category:Stylish weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons